Kimmie Willis
Kimmie Willis-Davenport, or simply Kimmie Willis, was a contestant on Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 8th place. Personality Kimmie was a minor antagonist of that season. She was abrasive due to her upbringing in a tough southern rural town, but also got emotional frequently during her run. She initially behaved antagonistically to her teammates Dana, Christina, and Danielle. However, she gradually improved her attitude with others except Barbie. She was not a weak chef, and she was also good enough to make it to top eight, but her catastrophic performance in southern cuisine night, which she should have excelled, led to her elimination. She had running feuds with her former best friend Robyn and Barbie, initially teamed up with the former and Tiffany to get Barbie out. Season 10 Episode 1 The eighteen chefs arrived to Hell's Kitchen via SUVs and police escort, and as they walked in, Sous Chef Scott told the chefs he shaved his head to prove his commitment to Ramsay and showed a picture of him with a full head of hair, before deciding to shave the chefs' heads. After two chefs got their heads shaved, really Sous Chef Scott's friends, the latter was about to shave Danielle's head until Ramsay stopped him and told her to get back in line. He told the chefs to get in the kitchens to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Kimmie revealed that she came from the hood part of Memphis, had no proper training as a chef, but knew she worked her ass of to be there. When Tiffany claimed that she poured the sauce in hurry, she was confused what went through a blonde bitch's head like the former. When Clemenza started to cough a lot, she imitated hyperventilating. She was the fifth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Brian. She made a Fisherman's Trio, Ramsay said there is no way he would take that to Vegas, and neither she nor Brian scored that round. The red team eventually won the challenge 5-3, and they were rewarded with a steak meal at the patio cooked by Season 3 winner Rock Harper and Season 6 winner Dave Levey, leaving her speechless. During prep, Danielle complained to Kimmie how frazzled and unfocused she was, and when Briana struggled to name the entrées, she feared how screwed the women were. During dinner service, she was on the appetizer station with Danielle and Barbie. She was not seen that night and when Christina served Wellingtons with raw pastry, a fed up Ramsay shut down the red kitchen. Despite this, the red team won the service as they served all their appetizers compared to the blue team's zero. Episode 2 Back at the dorms, Christina expresses concern to Kimmie that the red team were not coming together as a team. The next day, the chefs were woken up by a rap group, and she asked if the house was burning down. During the Scallop Challenge, Kimmie was not seen during the scallop collecting, and when Ramsay showed them how to clean up a scallop, she called the process disgusting, but knew that in order to win, she had to get down and dirty. She was paired up with Briana, they were not seen getting an attempt ready, and she started to feel the pressure when the blue team were getting some attempts accepted. The red team eventually won the challenge 6-2, and they were rewarded with with a trip to Catalina Island with Ramsay on board a yacht, and a zip lining experience. During dinner service, Kimmie was on the pizza station. While she got her first attempt accepted, she was briefly delayed by Briana's poor risottos. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, she almost went at it on Barbie until Christina intervened, and even wanted to be nominated next to the former. However, she agreed with Dana to nominate Roshni in order to see Barbie go home. Kimmie was not nominated for elimination, but Barbie called her weakest chef of the red team for bringing the red team's morale down. Episode 3 When the chefs came downstairs, Kimmie felt that the women could not keep fighting any longer, and they had to come together as a team or else they would lose a challenge and get stuck doing a punishment. During the Immigrants Lunch Service Challenge, she was on the pizza station with Barbie and Danielle. After Barbie was caught garnishing pizza when they were not close to entrées, she got pissed, and told the former to communicate with her. Then, she forced Barbie to garnish the pizzas when the latter did not do them. The red team got their orders finished first after she got her final pizza out, they were sent to help the blue team, and they won the challenge. They were rewarded with a trip to San Diego with a safari trip, and got to fly in a private jet. During the reward, she was excited to fly in a G4 jet. During dinner service, Kimmie was on the meat station with Danielle. When Briana's cod burned twice, she was frustrated as she had all her meat ready. Then, she served raw Wellingtons, and it was one of the factors that led Ramsay to kick the women out of the kitchen. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, she considered Barbie for elimination as she accused the latter of fucking her that night. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 Back at the dorms, Kimmie and Tiffany were pissed that Barbie was still around, feeling she was dragging the women down. The next day, a group of dogs were let loose in the dorms, and their loud barking woke up the chefs, confusing Barbie. Once up, Sous Chef Scott gave them overalls to put on, she realized they were going to a farm, and once the chefs got to their destination, she saw Ramsay in a pen waiting for them, and as she was from Tennessee, she was down to be dirty and country. During the Creative Lamb Challenge, Kimmie was paired up with Roshni on the ground lamb, and she wanted to do a curry sauce their dish. They were the second pair from the red team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Patrick. Roshni presented their lamb balls on top of a coconut curry, and told Ramsay it was her idea to do the curry. Despite Ramsay not being thrilled about being their guinea pig, he did like the taste, pleasing her. They won that round over Patrick, and she declared that she, a Memphis bitch, made a fucking curry. The red team eventually lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by washing off the paint from the sheep, eating sheep testicles and clean up both kitchens along with prepping them for that night’s service. During the punishment, she called Danielle a bitch for not eating the testicles, and told her to suck it up and put the balls in her mouth. As she was downing the testicles, Danielle did not react with amusement. Later, the women were beginning to prep both kitchens, but while Christina thanked her for eating most of the testicles for her, she commented that she had to because the rest of the women refused to. Then, Danielle went to her to ask what she did to upset her, but said she was felt like giving her attitude, angering Danielle, leading to a shouting match annoying Christina. During dinner service, Kimmie was on the meat station with Roshni. When Danielle momentarily forgot their first order, she accused her of trying to have the dumb blonde look going. After both Roshni and Danielle got kicked out of the kitchen, she took over the meat station. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, she considered Roshni for elimination. Kimmie was not nominated for elimination, and after Don's elimination, she said goodbye to Roshni as the latter was reassigned to the blue team. Episode 5 Back at the dorms, Kimmie told Robyn, Barbie, and Tiffany that Dana and Danielle were strong together, before believing that Christina was following the duo as Robyn felt things were going to get dirty really soon. During the Mexican Cuisine Challenge, Kimmie said that she did not care if Danielle had problems as a burrito was not a hard dish to make. She made the tacos, was the first person from the red team to have her dish judged, and went up against Royce. She made a shrimp fajita taco, it was praised for having an abundance of vegetables and filling, even though John Sedlar questioned why she used a flour tortilla instead of a corn tortilla, and it had strong flavors. So, she won that round over Royce. Before Dana's dish was judged, she prayed for the latter to win. The red team won the challenge 3-2, and they were rewarded with a gourmet lunch at John Sedlar’s Rivera restaurant, and salsa lessons. During the reward, she said she never danced except for bouncing, as that’s what they do in the South. Later that night, Tiffany told told Kimmie and Robyn what Royce said about her taco, how that a Memphis girl like her could not make a better taco than himself, only using his complaints to blame Danielle, Dana, and Christina. That irritated her as she scored a point compared to Christina and Danielle. The next day, the trio denied saying anything bad towards her, but when the entire red team gathered, she called the trio pieces of shit for bad mouthing her. However, Dana and Danielle argued that she never said anything poor about her dish, and that she heard it from somebody and making assumptions. Then, she told Dana to kiss her fucking ass, and called her a bitch, while Dana called her a bitch in response. During the Mexican Night dinner service, Kimmie was on the fish station with Dana. After getting their first order, Kimmie knew how important getting appetizers out were, and hoped for Barbie to pull it out, only for the latter to serve mussels with no seasoning. Later, Dana asked her if she wanted to put their meat and fish on the same tray for the pass, and she agreed to it. However, Ramsay was not happy about that as the steaks and snapper were dripping into each other, but when he demanded who sent it like that, she was waiting on Dana to accept the blame as it was her decision. However, Dana argued that she should take responsibility as it was her station, while Ramsay grew more frustrated at the lack of an answer. Eventually, she took the blame even though Dana was responsible, and was pissed she got in trouble before kicking Dana off fish, and telling Robyn that she was not responsible for the incident. However, Robyn asked Dana if she was, but the latter denied it until Tiffany yelled that nobody fucking cared, and ordered the two to shut up and cook. However, Dana called her a big baby as she did not need to deal with a person like her. After Danielle served raw pork twice, she expressed shock over it. After several ejections from the red kitchen, she was one of the four remaining members from the red kitchen who managed to get the first order of entrees out and get a groove going. During the post-mortem, Ramsay reminded Kimmie about the steak and snapper incident, but when she revealed to Ramsay that it was Dana’s fault, the latter argued that it was not how she recalled the situation as she asked her if they were doing it. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, she accused Barbie of fucking the red team with the mussels early on, but when the latter reminded her that she was kicked out for only using a meat thermometer, that set her off as she felt Barbie was the weakest link on the team, and claimed that the latter would have been beaten the fuck down if they were in the hood. However, Barbie felt she did not deserve to be nominated, and accused her of failing on her station. She was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6/7 Back at the dorms, Kimmie felt that Dana and Christina were going to blame them for nominating Danielle, but was ready to pluck the bitches out as they already got one of them out. The next day, Royce tried to flirt with her by suggesting she use him as a loofah on her next shower, but the latter playfully flipped him off. Before the Fashion Night Planning Challenge, Kimmie asked if they were going to make a dish from the eras they just saw, referring to the 50's, 70's, and 90's, before dismayingly commenting how fucked they were. During the cooking, she was paired up with Robyn on the seafood entrée, but the latter did not want to cook with the swordfish as it reminded her too much of tuna, even though she reminded her that it was one of David Meister’s likes. However, Robyn pushed for sea bass instead, and she realized that being quiet and letting people walk over her was her downfall. Then, Robyn wanted to let the sea bass’s natural flavors come out more rather than season their fish, but she knew that a basic salt and pepper were not going to work as much as paprika or cayenne. After seeing the judges harsh criticisms during the appetizer round, she was stunned, remarked how difficult the judges were being and was scared for the red team. They were the final pair from the red team to have their dish judged, and went up against the trio of Clemenza, Guy, and Royce. Robyn presented their seared sea bass with grape sprouts and micro basil, but while Amanda Che was drawn to the dish because of the pink and green colors, Meister felt the presentation needed to be sharper and precise. After tasting it, the grape taste was praised, but overall, it was deemed bland as a disappointed Ina Soltani wanted spiciness and a kick from the dish liked she asked earlier. They lost that round to the trio, and while Ramsay reminded Robyn how the judges asked for a spicy dish, she was pissed as she told Robyn multiple times. The red team lost the challenge 1-2, Ramsay reminded Kimmie and Robyn on how the judges requested for spice, but when she said she tried to tell Robyn and that the latter ignored her, Ramsay told her to put her own input out, not let Robyn bully her, and take the risk. However, she was so pissed by the defeat she did not feel like talking to anybody now. The red team was punished by decorating the dining room ahead of the Fashion Night dinner service, hand build a runway, and making centerpieces under the guidance of a fashion producer. During the punishment, she initially helped Robyn with putting the runway together, but came to help her teammates when they were struggling with carrying a piece. Later, she got annoyed when Tiffany farted and burped. When the blue team came back from their reward, that only pissed her off as she really wanted to win, and was trying to ignore Robyn as she was still pissed at the latter for costing them the challenge. Back at the dorms, Robyn talked smack about her as she walked by. During prep, Kimmie was still pissed at Robyn for not listening to her and costing the red team the challenge, but while she wanted to drop it, Robyn wanted to discuss it. However, that only led to an argument as she left to the patio to blow off steam, said she was done with Robyn walking over her, and really wanted to hit her as she hit the punching ball. Eventually she returned to the kitchen, but now declared Robyn her enemy. During the Fashion Night dinner service, Kimmie was on the plating station with Ramsay. When the first show of models were seen, she believed she could pick one of the models up and snapped them in half with one hand. When Barbie sent the scallops up to the pass, she saw that they were lacking any color. Later, she was nervously struggling on plating as Ramsay urged her to speed up. Fortunately, the effort paid off as Ramsay praised her plating skills. The red team won the service, and Ramsay praised her plating for being brilliant and perfect. When going back to the dorms, she and Robyn reconciled as, even though she acknowledged their fight, she felt the latter was proud of her performance. Back in the kitchen, she was relieved they did not have to deal with elimination again. At elimination, Kimmie was seen giving Clemenza a standing ovation due to his passionate plea. Episode 8 Episode 9/10 Episode 11 Episode 12/13 Episode 14 Episode 19/20 Nomination history Trivia *After her appearance on the show, she married, and is now known as Kimmie Willis-Davenport. Quotes *(About Tiffany) "I don't understand what goes through these dumb blonde bitches heads, I just don't get it." *"Bitch, I ain't stepping nowhere!" *(To Robyn) "So you trying to throw me under the bus! COOL, BITCH! IT'S COOL!" *(To Robyn) "I didn't fault or I would admit to this shit!!!" *(To Robyn) "No my call wasn't. Your fucking ears need to be cleaned out, BITCH!" *"YOU DONE BROUGHT THE MEMPHIS OUT OF ME, HO!!!" Category:Chef Category:Season 10 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Final Service Brigade Category:Hell's Bitches